JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Logo japonés= 350px |-|Logo occidental= 350px es una serie manga shōnen y seinen escrita e ilustrada por '''Hirohiko Araki. Perfil general JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fue serializada en la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump desde 1987 hasta 2004, cuando luego fue trasladada a la revista seinen Ultra Jump mensual, donde la historia continúa. La serie tiene más de 95 millones de copias impresas,'JoJo' creator exhibits work at Gucci's Florence showroom - Asahi Shimbun por lo que es una de las series manga mejor vendida en la historia.Top 10 Shonen Jump Manga by All-Time Volume Sales - Anime News Network Extendiéndose por más de 100 volúmenes tankōbon (para un total de más de 20.000 páginas), es la segunda serie manga de mayor duración de Shūeisha. Los géneros que abarca se extienden por acción, aventura, sobrenatural, suspenso, comedia, tragedia, misterio y terror. Es quizás más conocida popularmente por su fenómeno Stand; el arco argumental Stardust Crusaders y sus personajes Dio Brando y Jotaro Kujo; la interpretación expresiva de sus personalidades orgullosas glamorosas; y sus cientos de referencias nominales a la música popular occidental. Añadiendo al canon oficial de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure en diversos grados, Araki ha sido autor de varios spin-off y artbooks relacionados; y además varias novelas ligeras también se han producido, todas conteniendo ilustraciones suyas. Anteriormente era la serie manga más extensa de Shūeisha que todavía no había recibido una adaptación animada para televisión. Sin embargo, la serie anime oficial de televisión, finalmente hizo su debut el 6 de octubre de 2012 (que separa las fechas de los debuts en manga y TV anime por un lapso de veinticinco años); diseñada por el estudio de animación David Production. Su gama de otras producciones incluyen varias adaptaciones en vídeojuegos, incluyendo tres videojuegos de lucha publicados de manera internacional; JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future desarrollado por Capcom (usando su placa CPS-3) en el año 1998; JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle desarrollado por Namco Bandai Games para la plataforma Sony PlayStation 3 en el año 2014; y JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven para la plataforma Sony PlayStation 4 en el año 2016, también desarrollado por Namco Bandai Games. Guías * Lista de capítulos * Lista de episodios Sumario La historia en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure se divide entre dos continuidades. La primera incluye desde la Parte 1 hasta la Parte 6, que se detallan en la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump desde 1987 hasta 2003, mientras que la segunda incluye la Parte 7 y Parte 8 por ahora, detallados en la revista seinen Ultra Jump desde 2004 hasta el presente. La trama a través de estas historias se suministra en arcos argumentales de múltiples capítulos que detallan los conflictos precarios y melodramáticos entre grupos definidos tanto por sus poderes sobrenaturales únicos, principalmente por el fenómeno versátil de los Stand, y ambiciones, actitudes o criterios morales exclusivos. Estos arcos argumentales varían en el tono, alternando aventura, suspenso, misterio y terror; siempre a través de la acción, a menudo con algo de comedia incrustada. Por lo general, una carrera surge entre los héroes de la historia para interceptar a un poderoso antagonista central. Muchas referencias a películas, televisión, moda, bellas artes, y (en particular) la música popular de la época post-moderna son fácilmente identificables a través de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure en muchos entornos y en ambos caracterización y nomenclatura del elenco. Los ejemplos de teoría física, matemática y psicológica, además de biología, tecnología, mitología, fenómenos naturales, acontecimientos históricos, y segmentos de otros trabajos artísticos informan el diseño y la funcionalidad de la multitud de Stands únicos de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. La serie de vez en cuando hace desarrollos imaginarios sobre la teoría científica contemporánea en la creación de las rutas por las cuales ciertos Stands y otros poderes ejercen su influencia en la naturaleza. Morioh, ciudad japonesa ficticia y la base de Diamond Is Unbreakable y como una encarnación distinta en la actual parte JoJolion todavía en curso en el presente, comparte sus coordenadas con el pueblo natal de Araki, Sendai,Morioh mapa (JoJolion) asumiendo una descripción más culturalmente detallada y haciendo referencia hacia asuntos más contemporáneos (como el terremoto de Tohoku 2011) que en las otras partes. Además, el mangaka usuario-de-Stand Rohan Kishibe, un residente de Morioh introducido en Diamond Is Unbreakable, regresa como guía en algunos spin-off de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Hirohiko Araki, consultado en 2006 para describir el objetivo de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure en una sola frase, respondió "el enigma de los seres humanos" y "un elogio a los humanos";[Question for Araki-sensei! (13): "If you can describe JoJo in a single word"] - comipress.com, 2007 y como su actitud hacia la serie manga, "la salvación del corazón".[Question for Araki-sensei! (9): "If You Can Describe Manga in A Single Word"] - comipress.com, 2007 Los asuntos en el texto de la serie manga se pueden condensar bajo tematicas de Destino, Suerte, Justicia y Redención, como se afirma por varios de los personajes centrales. Partes |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Publicación Los capítulos fueron serializados en la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump y Ultra Jump, bajo Shūeisha. Para la Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders, existe una traducción y publicación de los volúmenes de idioma inglés por VIZ Media (Shūeisha). Parte 1: Phantom Blood y Parte 2: Battle Tendency también serian publicadas por VIZ Media, a partir de septiembre de 2014 para la Parte 1, y en marzo de 2015 para la Parte 2. En Italia, toda la serie está traducida y publicada en volúmenes por Star Comics. En Francia, las cuatro primeras partes fueron publicadas por J'ai lu y el resto son publicadas por Tonkam desde 2007.http://www.tonkam.com/ Por su parte, en España, Editorial Ivrea anunció la publicación de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure en su edición BUNKO a partir de junio del 2017, siendo confirmadas las cuatro primeras partes en un total de 29 tomos.¡IVREA PUBLICARÁ JOJO’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE EN ESPAÑA! Posteriormente, la editorial anunció que también comenzarían a publicar la serie en Argentina a partir de mayo del 2018 en el mismo formato en el que fue lanzado en España.¡¡IVREA PUBLICARÁ JOJO’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE EN EDICIÓN ARGENTINA!! Curiosidades * El 25º aniversario de la publicación continua de JoJo Bizarre Adventure fue conmemorado en parte por un cuadernillo titulado 25 Years With JoJo, que ofrece ilustraciones fanart de mangakas reconocidos, incluyendo a Eiichiro Oda, Akira Toriyama y Osamu Akimoto. * [[Lista de referencias culturales en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure|Lista de referencias culturales en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure]] * [[Lista de influencias culturales e inspiraciones basadas en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure|Lista de influencias culturales e inspiraciones basadas en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure]] ** [[Influencias de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure en la cultura de internet|Influencias de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure en la cultura de internet]] Vídeos ¿Qué rayos es JoJo's Bizarre Adventure? Ovejas Eléctricas- Análisis de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (anime y live action, sin spoilers) Enlaces externos * Petición - Queremos manga "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure" - Change.org Referencias Categoría:Manga